Winter Nights
by Tamiri-chan
Summary: Alone for the holidays Tenten expected an ordinary night. An invitation to the Aburame household changes her plans however into something much more pleasurable. Now her holidays won't be the same again.


**Tamiri's notes:** Because my external memory drive died on me again and this fanfiction was in it I had to rewrite it. A bit late in the holiday but why not. Shino/Tenten and explicit sexual scenes so you have been warned. Don't like look the other way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character associated to the series.

**Rating:** M for sexual scenes

* * *

Winter Nights

Konoha wasn't a place to see snow often. Its location made it so the coldest it would become would require its citizens to wear one extra layer of clothing. It was cold, it was Christmas and Tenten wasn't happy. She treaded through the snow covered streets holding grocery bags for her makeshift Christmas dinner. It wasn't that she was angry at her friends for not spending the day with her, no, that was not it at all. Neji had to attend the pomp and circumstance of his clan, Lee had family to be with and Gai was spending it with a lover, as if the mere thought of Gai with a woman wasn't disturbing enough. Tenten admitted she felt a bit bitter because of it but she would have been even angrier if they pitied her and invited her. She stopped to huff into her gloved covered hands and watched as an amorous couple held hands and enter into one of the apartment buildings.

_"How lucky for them,"_Tenten thought. This Christmas she had given herself permission to be a Grinch. As she continued her solitary walk back to her home she saw a figure clad in a green jacket and scarf head towards her.

Tenten titled her head, "Shino-san?" she questioned.

"Tenten-san I am here to invite you to my family's festivities," Shino said.

"Huh?" Tenten's vocabulary had officially flown out of her system.

"Father wishes to meet you," Shino explained.

"Wait, who?" she said oh so eloquently.

"Come I will take you to my home," Shino said.

"No I can't meet anyone, I am not dressed properly," she shook her head.

"Your attire is fine why? This is a small affair," he assured.

"No no I don't want to intrude," Tenten said nervously.

"How are you not intruding? You have been officially invited," Shino said.

"But..." Tenten began.

"If you chose not to accept-" Shino started.

"No, I don't want to offend your father," Tenten relented and followed Shino to the Aburame compound. Tenten had never been to the Aburame section of Konoha before and knew little about them. What little she knew came from Neji, who told them they were a noble clan with a powerful leader. She had heard him mention that Shino was the heir of said clan. Tenten felt her heart skip a beat, and that means Shino's father is the head. Why would the Aburame leader want to meet her of all people? Sure she and Shino had become close friends recently but not enough to merit a request for visitation. Shino in their meetings rarely spoke about himself or his status. The way she went on, he probably knew half her life story. She smiled back at the day when they first started their friendship. A stray kunai, one very large beetle and a funeral per her insistence.

She saw the many buildings change to trees and then large walls. Tenten noticed that they own a sizable amount of property and felt intimidated by the whole prospect of meeting people who had a much better education than her and were highly respected. She felt this way every time she entered the Hyuuga compound. The stares of disapproval always stung her harden pride. She once heard the whispers that she was in no way worthy to be Neji's wife. Not that she wanted to marry Neji, the childish crush she had for him long disappeared and all that was left was brotherly affection. However, she felt resentment at the thought she was not good enough for him. She finally reached his home, a large traditional wooden mansion covered in snow.

The door slid open and Tenten was glad for the sudden warmth that engulfed her. She placed her groceries down and took off her boots and jacket. She regretted being so lazy earlier in her choice of clothing. She wore black tights with a long loose white sweater. There was hole stretch out of proportion and it was staring and mocking her now. She should have tossed the old thing in the trash but the comfort and warmth it provided saved it from such a fate. She tried busily to get the unruly strands of hair in place and could not feel Shino's gaze. Shino found nothing wrong with her clothing and thought it accentuated her nicely. Not so long ago he realized that he was smitten but could not pursue her due to duty to his clan. But now he was given an opportunity and Tenten did not know what fine a rope she was walking today. Tenten saw Shino wore a dark jounin uniform and was glad that it was truly something informal.

"This way," Shino said and Tenten followed. There in the dining area conversations suddenly and everyone turned to look at the pair. A man in a dark green yukata and glasses with a charm on the side greeted them.

"Welcome back Shino," the man said.

"Thank you father I would like to introduce you to Tenten-san," Shino bowed.

Tenten bowed also, "Thank you very much Aburame-sama for your invitation."

"Shibi," Shibi introduced. Thus far he was not impressed by his son's choice of mate. The girl had clothing tarter beyond repair. He brown hair was disobeying her buns and overall her looks were what one would say as cute. Shibi trusted his son and did not like to meddle in his affairs. He knew that whatever he decided was for the good of the clan he was someday to lead. His bride was already chosen for him and with no protest his son accepted. His intended was a beautiful woman but the fiasco she caused deeply humiliated him and his family. So it was decided that Shino would chose his own mate within reason of course. They sat around the table, Tenten given the seat beside Shino. Tenten was constantly repeating in her head her kunoichi etiquette classes as to not embarrass Shino. As the elder of the table began her meal the others followed suit. Tenten could not help but notice the elder woman's blatant stares and frowns at her presence.

"Tenten-san is it?" the elderly woman began. She wore a dark kimono, her white hair done in a bun and her glasses firmly on.

"Yes madam?" Tenten looked up.

"Hatsu," she informed her of her name. "How long have you known Shino for?" Hatsu asked ignoring her son's Shibi disapproving looks. Shibi was going to go for a more subtle approach of finding out the girl's character but his mother had other plans.

"We known each other since our time as genin but we have recently started our friendship," Tenten explained taking a bite of her food.

"You're a jounin I presume," Hatsu said still not liking the girl her grandson brought for his intended. If it were not for the incident with his arranged marriage there would not have had to resort to looking for someone else.

"Yes specialty in weapons Hatsu-sama," Tenten could see that the table was hanging on their every word.

"Ah I see, so tell me in this holiday season why aren't you spending it with your family," Hatsu hit a hard ball to the point she knew everyone wanted to know, he lineage. She had a sneaking suspicion that this dinner wasn't for pleasantries. They wanted to know the status of her relationship with Shino and if she had the proper family background if their relationship changed. Tenten wasn't about to be intimidated so easily and would answer Hatsu's questions with as blatant honesty as she was asking them.

"Mother, I do not believe this is appropriate dinner conversation," Shibi said trying to put a stop to the interrogation.

"Are you questioning you mother's wisdom?" Hatsu eyed her son.

"There is no problem Shibi-sama I have no qualms answering Hatsu-sama inquiries," Tenten smiled good naturedly. "My father was a shinobi who died while on a mission after his death I was a ward of the village," Tenten explained.

"And your mother?" Hatsu prod further.

"My mother wants nothing to do with me," Tenten said casually and could feel Shino tense beside her.

"Ah and why is that?" she asked.

"My mother is the daughter of a noble family in the capital and I was the product of a fancy of youth," Tenten said calmly and took a sip of her drink.

"It is a shame," Hatsu said.

"I am a peace with it," Tenten smiled at Hatsu.

"I like her Shibi," Hatsu spoke to her son. "She has, what is it you young people call it these days? Ah...yes guts, I think she would do well for Shino," Hatsu approved and Tenten almost thought she felt Shino let out a sigh of relief.

"I am glad you approve I will make sure to take good care of Shino-san," Tenten looked at Shino sitting beside her.

"Tenten-san," Shino said softly.

"I am in your care," she grinned. Shibi had no choice but to give-up, once his mother set her sights on something there was no way on bringing her back. Unfortunately Hatsu will not rest until she saw those two at the altar. Tenten had stood up for herself wonderfully and proved that she was more than capable of facing any adversity thrown at her. Though her lineage was not to the standard expected from someone of Shino's category it could be overlook and it wouldn't be the first time. The rest of the dinner went without incident and Tenten was escorted by Shino once again.

"I must apologize, my grandmother's questions were too intrusive," Shino said.

"Don't worry about it I like your grandmother she is one kickass lady," Tenten joked. "Thanks for bringing me here I really appreciate it," she smiled. She got ready to brave the snow covered streets of Konoha when she met with a disappointing sight.

"Blizzard," Shino voiced out loud his thoughts. The snow was falling hard and the wind made it so visibility was almost at zero.

"Maybe it will calm down soon," Tenten hoped.

"Stay the night," Shino offered.

"No I couldn't do that! Anyways it is just a little snow I can handle it," she assured.

"Why would your actions be unwise? They have been more experience shinobi that have fallen because of the elements. Stay I must insist," Shino said.

"Then can I borrow your refrigerator," she beamed.

"I will make the necessary arrangements," Shino finished. Once he had made sure Tenten was accommodated he proceeded to his quarters. He met his father along the way and stopped to bid him goodnight.

"Mother has taken a liking to Tenten-san," Shibi said.

"Do you approve father?" Shino asked hopefully.

"Yes, she has the character to stand by your side," Shibi said and left as his son bowed. Shino entered his room and sat on the tatami mats in front of his desk. He began go over documents he had volunteered to do for his father. It was tedious work that he would be soon doing more often than not. So enthralled in his work he almost did not hear the soft knock on his door.

"Come in," Shino said in distraction as his door slid open and shut.

"Shino-san," Shino turned around at the voice. There she stood the object of his affections. She wore a light pink yukata and her hair was braided to the side. "Just wanted to say goodnight and thank you again for all your hospitality. I am sorry to have disturbed you," she explained.

"No come in, I have a gift for you," Shino said and watch her cheeks burn red. Shino hesitated whether to give her the gift or not thinking it was too bold in his part.

"You shouldn't have," she softly said. She walked towards him and sat across from him. Shino gave her a white box and saw he eyes light up when she opened its lid. "Oh my, you were listening?" she asked as she took out the dagger she had been coveting for months but it was just out of her price range.

"I always listen," he said.

"Shino-san, you really shouldn't have given me this. It's very expensive I don't have anything to give you in return," she said as she placed the dagger back in the box.

"I gave it to you because I care for you," he said softly and saw Tenten smile gently.

"Whoever becomes your wife will be one lucky woman," she said and the quickly covered her mouth when she saw Shino's hands fist. "I am sorry I said too much," she look in deject away.

"You have a right to know what this was all about," Shino started, he looked out his darken window the snow barely visible in the darkness. "I had a fiancé," he said.

"It was an arrange marriage?" Tenten questioned.

"Yes, however she was disgusted with me," he said bitterly.

"Disgusted? That's nonsense," Tenten said her face contorting into a frown.

"You have my thanks, why? You see pass what most people think appalling," he said.

"Shino-san you are precious to me and I like you no matter what," Tenten said as she drew closer to him.

"Tenten-san I don't want to be friends with you any longer. I want to be much more," he confessed and faltered to take her hand.

Tenten took his hand and said, "Don't ever hesitate to touch me."

"May I kiss you?" he asked.

"Yes," she felt his lips on hers and gasped when he pulled her closer. His tongue explored her, and tasted her. "Shino-san," she whispered as they parted.

"Call me Shino," he said and drew her close once more for another kiss.

"Then just call me Tenten," she smiled showering him with small kisses. Shino undid her obi and parted the falling Yukata. Tenten looked away in disappointment as she covered herself.

"Shino I've never done this before...I may not...I can't..." she was flushed with embarrassment.

"You're a virgin?" Shino said in surprise.

"Yes...my teammates made it their mission to protect my 'maidenhood' as they called it," Tenten explained.

"Rest assure, I will make the experience pleasurable and memorable," he took her arms away and was thankful for once of Gai's and Lee's antics. He massaged her breast watching as she gasped in pleasure. Light brown nipples stood in attention as he tweaked and suckled them.

"Oh..." Tenten moaned and didn't know whether or not to be grateful that she didn't wear any underwear after her bath. He led her to his lap and sat her facing away from him. Tenten could feel her body against his clothing and idly wondered when she was to see him as intimately as she was seeing her. He nibbled her neck and undid her braid letting her hair fall around her.

"Open your legs for me," Shino whispered into her ear. When his command wasn't obeyed he took it upon himself to grab one of her thighs and parted from the other. His fingers traced her labia and played with her clitoris.

"Ah, Shino...hmm..."Tenten whined as his fingers entered her and started to pump slowly in and out. Shino's clothes suddenly became stifling and he wanted nothing more than to throw the documents on his desk aside and ravage her. Perhaps more adventurous sexual exploits would have to wait. Tonight it was about her pleasure.

"Tenten I must warn you," Shino started his pants were incredibly tight as she involuntarily moved her hips.

Tenten managed to decipher his words through the haze of sensations, "I don't mind if you lose control of you insects...ah yes deeper."

"Then let us move to a more appropriate place," he said taking his fingers out and earning a whimper of disappointment from Tenten. He picked her up and walked towards the futon. Tenten took this opportunity to steal another kiss from her lover. He placed her gently on the futon watching her eyes glazed with lust for him. No longer did he have to control himself or hide who he was as he did with his previous lovers. She wanted him, all of him and that made him all the happier.

"Shino it's not fair take off your clothes," she said her hands on his uniform.

He smirked at her eagerness and curiosity, "You're right," he said and took off his shirt. He saw Tenten's fascination as his insects escaped him and moved to her body. She felt them crawling on her body taking bits of charka and some even daring to bite her.

"Hmmm," she sighed. As Shino touched and kissed her, her hands went to his pants and ran her fingers down his penis.

"Tenten this will be over much quicker if you keep doing that," he quickly took her hand and took off his pants. Tenten opened her legs in anticipation and Shino positioned himself between her legs. He hissed as he entered her, warm and tight.

"Oh...Shino," Tenten felt slight pain as he was inside her. She could tell the self control Shino was showing as he moved backwards and forward slowly for her sake. But she didn't want slow and gentle now, she wanted anything to extinguish the burning pleasure she was feeling. So she moved with him and speed up the pace.

"Tenten this is to be about you. We. Will. Take. This. At. My. Pace," he made his point by thrusting at each word.

"Shino," Tenten complained. She continued to whisper his name as his slow thrusting continued and Shino enjoyed his name coming in mewls from her. "Faster please," she begged.

Shino relented, "You win." Pumping backwards and forwards over and over, faster and faster Tenten could feel she was almost there, the fame orgasm she had heard so much about.

"Ah, I'm coming," she said softly and felt the rush go through her. Shino felt more tightness and with more thrusts came soon after. Spent he was on top of her feeling his insects move back inside of him as they came from their high. He got up from her and walked to turn off his lamp. Pulling the covers in the darkness he held her towards him. "Shino I should go," Tenten said.

"No we may want to repeat this performance," Shino held her tighter.

"I do want to..." Tenten blushed "But we'll get into so much trouble," she implored, they have broken so many rules and traditions. She shouldn't have come to his room and she shouldn't have pushed him for more.

"Do not worry, why? I will take any punishment for this," he softly ran his hand on her face.

"It isn't fair I will take the punishment also," she said.

"We will worry about this when the time comes," Shino said as he passed his fingers through her hair. Tenten still could no shake the uneasy feeling she had. Being with Shino like this should be blissful not wrecked with second thoughts. Tenten forced herself to close her eyes and concentrate on Shino's breathing. They will face the consequences of their actions together no matter what they may be.

* * *

"Tenten! Let us embark in merriment! We will share gifts, sing carols-" Lee started to boast and realized that the apartment was empty. Lee promised Tenten (mostly himself) to have a Christmas day with her and his other teammates even if it was a day late. He felt terrible about leaving her alone but he knew Tenten wouldn't want to the pitied so he did not insist on inviting her to spend the night with his family.

"Tenten?" Lee asked as he looked around the small living room, he entered the adjoining bedroom and saw that the bed was still neat and made. Perhaps she decided to go train? But he saw her usual nin-sandals at the door. Lee's guilt was beginning to overwhelm him and the fear of his poor teammate taken by the elements suddenly came to mind. He shouldn't panic maybe Gai-sensei would know. Closing the door and heading towards his teacher's home as fast as his legs could go through the snow, he knock frantically on the door.

"Yes?" a woman answered the door wearing just a t-shirt. She had long brown curly locks and mischievous green eyes.

"Madam, do you happen to know if Gai-sensei is available," Lee saluted.

"No need to salute dear I am not your superior, I'll go wake him for you. What do you want me to tell him?" She giggled at the eager young man who resembled much her lover.

"Our dear Tenten is missing," he said and heard running footsteps towards the door.

"WHAT?" Gai yelled causing his lover to cover her ears.

"Darling must you be so loud," she rubbed her abuse ear.

"Honey my dear flower of youth, I must go," He explained.

"No, don't worry go find your child," she smiled.

"You are so wonderful," he took her hands and quickly went back inside to dress more appropriately. "Let's go Lee, we should find the whereabouts of our flower by investigating," Gai said.

* * *

Neji knew his sensei and teammate tended to take things too far but this time he was worried. They had come to his home asking for Tenten and he did not know of her whereabouts. He remembered her saying that she would be in her apartment and now the gnawing concern was beginning to get to him as well. They have asked several of their close friends and acquaintances where she could be but none could give them an answer. At the moment Kiba was scratching his head while leaning on the front door.

"Mom says she saw her at the grocery store yesterday," Kiba said.

"Did she see the direction she was headed?" Neji asked.

"No, well since you guys asked most everyone, ask Shino he may know," Kiba pointed at the general direction of the Aburame clan.

"There is no time to lose," Lee started to run the opposite direction.

"Thank you," Neji said as he saw his sensei point Lee in the right direction. They arrived at the Aburame complex and pass the gates with little trouble. They knocked on the main house where Hatsu greeted them.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes madam we are looking for our teammate Tenten, is Shino-san able to see us?"Neji inquired.

"Tenten-san had to spend the night with us due to the unfortunate blizzard we suffered," Hatsu informed and Neji felt a wave of relief go through him.

"May we see her madam?" Lee asked eagerly.

"Yes, she is in one of our guest rooms upstairs," she told and with a swift thank you Lee went directly through the house.

"Lee! I am sorry madam," Gai apologized.

"Come in," Hatsu said, today was going to be an interesting day for their home. And if the noises coming from her grandson's room were an indication there would be a wedding soon. Shino may have been too eager taking his bride before marriage but perhaps an assurance of a new heir was in order.

Lee walked through the upstairs hallway and heard voices coming from a room.

"Shino let me dress," the voice that giggled sounded like his teammate.

"I prefer you naked," the masculine voice growled. Lee's immediately slid the door and his mouth hung open at the sight. His Tenten with a half open Yukata and the Aburame's hand on her breast.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted. The couple quickly parted and tried to make themselves look presentable.

"TENTEN!" An even louder voice shouted of Gai and Neji stood stun at the scene.

"I do know my name no need to shout," Tenten mumbled. She was going to hear it now.

"TENTEN!" Gai shouted again. Tenten wondered what sort of torture she was going to be put through because of this. It was going to be a while until they left her on her own again and a longer time she could be with Shino. She was sure if they put their heads together they could outsmart her teammates.

* * *

**Tamiri's Notes:** Happy New Years everyone! And super belated Christmas and all the other holidays! Hope you enjoy this little one shot. Short, sweet, and cliché I know, but I wanted more Shino and Tenten action. There is not enough out there. I will update Crossroads soon; I lost half the chapter when my external hardrive died. If there are any errors please forgive me I did go over this story several times and I hope it didn't take away from the enjoyment. Anyways see you all soon.


End file.
